dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Village Hidden in the Grass
' ' Kusagakure (草隠れの里, Kusagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Grass") is located in a thus far unnamed country. Because it had genin participating in the Chūnin Exams organised by Konohagakure, it can be assumed the two villages are allied. Although it has never been named, the country Kusagakure is located in has been shown on several occasions. The country is rich with forests, some consisting of giant mushrooms or bamboo. It also seems to have many rivers and deep ravines. During the Third Shinobi World War, the country was invaded by Iwagakure and served as an important front between Iwa and Konoha. More than a decade later, Orochimaru had a hideout somewhere in the country.[[|1]] Kusagakure is skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them. They also analyse techniques from other villages in a similar manner. Because of these principles others find it hard to read the shinobi from this village's attitudes.[[|2]] Locations Edit Kannabi Bridge Edit Main article: Kannabi Bridge The Kannabi Bridge (神無毘橋, Kannabi-kyō; Literally meaning "Bridge where the gods do not help") was a large bridge, spanning a river somewhere in Kusagakure. During the Third Shinobi World War, this bridge was a vital pathway to Iwagakure's line of supply. Team Minato, led by newly-promoted jōnin Kakashi Hatake, were given the mission of destroying it. They eventually succeeded with the aid of the team's official leader, Minato Namikaze. However, the team's member, Obito Uchiha, was incapacitated and was thought to have been dead prior to the destruction of the bridge. Tenchi Bridge Edit Main article: Tenchi Bridge The Tenchi Bridge (天地橋, Tenchi-kyō; Literally meaning "Heaven and Earth Bridge") is located somewhere in Kusagakure, spanning a deep ravine. It was here that Team Kakashi, led by Yamato, were to meet up with one of Akatsuki-member Sasori's spies, Kabuto Yakushi. Hōzukijō Edit Main article: Hōzukijō Hōzuki-jō (鬼灯城; Literally meaning "Demon Lantern Castle"), also known as the Blood Prison (ブラッド・プリズン, Buraddo Purizun), is a large castle that serves as a criminal containment facility located in Kusagakure, that appears in Naruto 5: Blood Prison. Its master (主, aruji) was Mui, who uses the ultimate imprisonment technique to seal the abilities of his prisoners. Trivia Edit *The country Kusagakure resides in is currently unknown, but similar to Amegakure, the country has been called Land of Grass (草の国, Kusa no Kuni) by fans. *The country borders on the Land of Fire in the east, the Land of Earth in the northwest, and Amegakure in the south. *Minato Namikaze and his son, Naruto Uzumaki, have both destroyed a bridge in this land. *In the spin-off manga Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, a missing-nin from Kusagakure tried to kidnap Hinata Hyūga and wreck havoc in Konohagakure in chapter 9. *Kusagakure was the primary location of Naruto 5: Blood Prison. According to the film, the village was in possession of an ancient superweapon dating back to the days of the Sage of the Six Paths; the weapon was so powerful that Kusagakure was seen as a powerful force in the world at that time. **After the old Kusagakure was destroyed, the weapon was hidden and two factions arose, namely "Grass Fruit" (草の実, Kusa no Jitsu) group, opposed to the use of the weapon, and "Grass Flower" (草の花, Kusa no Hana) group, in favour of using the weapon to restore Kusagakure's former glory. **The symbol of Kusagakure on Muku and Ryūzetsu's forehead protectors is incorrectly depicted with four grass blades instead of three. Category:Organizations Category:Locations